iyaricfandomcom_am-20200215-history
1076 BC
[[ስዕል:1076B.png|center|800px|thumb|Map 85: 1076 BC. Previous map: 1116 BC. Next map: 1056 BC (Maps Index)]] 1076 BC - EMPIRE OF TIGLATH-PILESER I MAIN EVENTS 1112-1109 BC - Campaigns of Tiglath-Pileser I In Assyria, Tiglath-pileser I (Tukulti-apal-eshara) followed Ashur-resh-ishi in 1115 BC. He boasted of conquering 42 lands by 1109 BC, starting with his campaign to drive the Mushki from Assyria in 1112 BC. He then subjected all of Nairi and Uruatri including Diauehi, followed by the Kaski, eastern Mushki, Cilicia, Milid, the remaining Hittites, the Arameans who had occupied Damascus, and even Phoenicia. In Babylonia, Nebuchadnezzar I was followed in 1104 BC by Enlil-nadin-apli, who invaded Assyria but was overthrown by Marduk-nadin-ahhe in 1100 BC, who also raided Assyria and stole their pagan idols; this caused Tiglath-Pileser to counterattack and push the Babylonians south again. Marduk-shapik-zeri became king of Babylonia in 1082 BC. 1107 BC - Eli judge in independent Israel Eli apparently became judge of Israel at the end of Samson's 20 years, which was also the end of the Philistines' 40 years, when Israel was evidently independent again, but 'there was no king', as described in the last chapters of the Book of Judges. 1103 BC - Dorian Invasions In 1103 BC, the Dorian Invasions or 'Return of the Heracleidae' occurred, when descendants of the Greek Heracles conquered the Pelopponese. This was essentially the end of the dynasties of Mycenae and Argos; those of Sicyon had already been ended in 1129 BC and replaced with a succession of pagan high priests, who lasted until 1094 BC. Before long every city had a Heracleid dynasty, the two most notable being Aletes in Corinth, and Eurystheus in Lacedaemon (Sparta), both starting from 1101 BC. 1099 BC - Mangais renames Panno as Tantamo In 1099 BC, Nanaim of Pannaus (Panno) left the throne to his daughter Zena, and her husband, Mangais, Herzog of Pannonia or rather Tantamo as it was now renamed. Also in 1099 BC, Hugleik succeeded Dan II in Danica. He had already subjected the Ruthenians to Danica, and now he defeated the fleet of the two Swedish navarchs (or 'despots' as Saxo calls them), Hemot (Homod) and Hegrim (Hogrim), and obliged the Swedish king Botwild to flee to Courland; thus Carl I succeeded Botwild in Sweden this year as well, and defeated Tordo satrap of Raumica. Karl and Hugleik, who reigned until 1051 BC and 1047 BC respectively, are the last known kings before a lengthy gap in the Scandinavian record. The Swedish chronicler Magnus tersely notes an indeterminate interval after Carolus I (Karl), then picks up again with Grimmerus, who must be placed ca. 275 BC. The Danish chronicler Saxo mentions no gap, and proceeds directly from Hugleik 1099-1047 BC, to Frodo II who became king of Danica in 175 BC, as if there were no interval. The reasons for this lengthy interruption to the narrative are unknown. 1092-1072 BC - Reign of Locrinus in Loegria In 1107 BC, Brutus I of Britannia subdivided his realm into Loegria, between the Severn and Humber rivers, Cambria beyond the Severn, and Albany beyond the Humber, for his three sons Locrinus, Camber and Albanactus, who succeeded him to their realms in 1092 BC. In Eriu, in 1101 BC, Sobairce had been killed in combat with a Fomorian prince, and his brother Cermna Finn was killed by a usurper, Eochaid Faebar-glas of the house of Eber Finn. He was in turn defeated at the battle of Carman by another usurper in 1081 BC, Fiachu Labrainne of the house of Erimon. At this point invaders of north Britannia are mentioned in both British and Irish annals, but the details are somewhat conflicting. In the British account, in 1080 BC a certain 'Hymyr, king of the Huns' invaded the realm of Albanactus; the other two brothers Locrinus and Camber joined forces and defeated Hymyr on the Humber, wherein he drowned, giving the river its name. Hymyr had been campaigning in Germany where he had captured Esyllt (Estrild), daughter of an unnamed German king (Wolfheim?); Locrinus rescued her with much loot from Hymyr's warships. In the Irish account, during the reign of Fiachu Labrainne in Eriu, his son Aengus Olmucaid invaded Scotland and subjected the Cruithne Picts of Alba to the Gaels (Milesian Goidel). Olmucaid was not killed, but successfully subjected them and later went on to battle the Fomoire, Fir Bolg remnants, and even the German Longobardi (Frisians), and to become himself High King of Eriu. As Keating notes, the Pictish country had only recently been named Alba after Albanactus whereas it had previously been called Cruithne. The Pictish chief at the time the Gael subjected them seems to have been Fidach, who had followed Circinn in 1098 BC. 'Huns' are certainly an anachronism here, in the versions that have come down to us through the centuries. The English version of Hymyr's name, Humber, looks similar to Humbel, a royal name we have seen already in Scandinavia, but it is not a good match for Hugleik, who ruled Denmark at this time and was not killed then either. Homod or Hemot, the navarch of Sweden, would be a better fit, provided he survived his defeat in ca. 1099 BC. If Hymyr was drowned, then Olmucaid's subjection of the Picts must have occurred a few years after Hymyr's failed invasion, and was a separate event. Although it is singular that campaigns against Germany are associated with both invaders at this time, the details are too different to conclude that they are remembering the same invasion. Locrinus' affair with the beautiful princess Esyllt of Germany led to a daughter, Hafren (Sabrina). Locrinus' queen Gwendolyn and their legitimate heir Madoc or Madan, had to live with her father Corineus in Cornwall for 7 years, until she succeeded Corineus in Cornwall in 1072 BC and led an indignant army to defeat Locrinus, her ex-husband. 1089 BC - 'Renaissance Era' proclaimed in Egypt Ramesses IX was followed by Ramesses X in 1111 BC, and he by Ramesses XI in 1107 BC. In his reign there were struggles among the powerful Nubian officials, some of whom rivalled the Pharaoh. Pinehesy was viceroy of Kush, though since he does not appear among the Ethiopian kings, this must mean only in Nubia. In 1098 BC Pinehesy ousted Amenemhat, high priest of Thebes, who may correspond to Amen Astat on the Ethiopian king list. The following High Priest of Thebes was Amenemhat's son Herihor, who is securely on the Ethiopian kinglist. In 1089 BC which was year 19 of Ramesses XI, a new era of Renaissance, or Year 1 of Wehem Mesut, was proclaimed in Egypt. Since this year dating system was discontinued at the end of Ramesses XI's reign in 1077 BC (13 W.M.), it has served primarily to confuse matters. The practical significance of this is obscure, but seems to herald Herihor's dominance over Pinehesy in Upper Egypt and Nubia. Herihor was succeeded as High Priest of Thebes, as well as on the Ethiopian kinglist, in 1083 BC (7 WM) by Piankh, who had more power than the Pharaoh and ruled all Upper Egypt and Kush, also confronting Pinehesy in 1080 BC (10 WM). The recent popular theory putting Piankh before Herihor may be dismissed in light of the Ethiopian accounts. In 1077 BC Smendes (Nesbanebdjed) succeeded Ramesses XI as nominal pharaoh, in effect governing only Lower Egypt, while Piankh and his successors continued to be the real power in Egypt and in Ethiopia. 1077 BC - Thraco-Illyrians expel Amazons and Cimmerians to Scythia In 1077 BC, Wolfheim Siclinger or Olaf the Gentle was succeeded in Franconia by his three sons, Kels, Galther and Hillyr. Kels and Galther co-ruled the northern portion, with Hillyr ruling south of the Danube to the Lech, and Wallachia. Hillyr subdivided his kingdom into provinces for his sons: Aichel in Wallachia and Servia, Maid in Thracia near Byzantium, Dardaner in Moesia to the Sava river, Tauland in Dalmatia and Epirus, Parheb in Macedonia, and Autharius from the Sava to the Lech, Danube to the Adriatic. The jurisdiction of Autharius must have thus overlapped with that of Mangais, Herzog of Tantamo, but it is unclear what relationship or system there would have been. In their first year under this Danic dynasty, 1077 BC, the native Illyrians, Moesians, and particularly the Thracians, drove the Cimmerians and Amazons from their country and across the Black Sea to Scythia, where they invaded and permanently occupied the region from the Volga to the Caucasus. The Moesians, Mushki or Phrygians of Anatolia concurrently expelled them from their region. It seems a part of Gallia was also given as a fief to a certain Horreik who ruled from Lugdunum (Lyon), as the father of Galther's queen Hiltigund.